


full force dispossess

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Infidelity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: He’s everything she shouldn’t want, and he knows it.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	full force dispossess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



“Feeling neglected?”

His voice is soft, hushed so they’re not heard. Severus stands flush against Narcissa, one arm curled around her waist as he speaks directly into her ear. He’d caught her off guard. Had come up behind her as she was walking past and pushed her against the wall, his hand reaching to cover her mouth to quiet her surprised gasp.

Lucius is a room away, entertaining a select few Death Eaters. Severus had caught her hovering, had heard the click of her heels as she’d passed by once, twice, three times. He’s the only one who’d bothered to pay attention, and it’d worked in his favour; he’d known precisely when to excuse himself, his exit timed so he’d slipped outside just as Narcissa had passed again. She hadn’t seen him coming at all.

Now, he holds her still. There’s an antique console table in front of her, a matching mirror positioned above it. Narcissa stands with her palms planted on the wood, her legs forcibly parted as Severus slips a knee between them: a promise.

“ _Severus,_ ” she says, half-gasp, half-plea, his name muffled by his hand. Her eyes meet his in the mirror, the icy blue bright with a mixture of shock and anticipation, arousal slowly settling into Narcissa’s body.

Severus pulls his hand away, a finger touched to his lips in warning. They’re right outside the room her husband’s playing host in; if they’re not careful, they’ll be caught by some of the Dark Lord’s most loyal.

Narcissa nods, her head dropping forward. Severus rewards the obedience by pressing his thigh upward and grinding against Narcissa’s cunt, the choked whine it elicits going straight to his cock.

He’s everything she shouldn’t want and he knows it. An antithesis to her husband’s prestige. A poor, half-blooded write-off who’d had to work for even a scrap of respect. It’s uniquely powerful, to be desired by someone who should hate you. He never lets her forget it.

Narcissa presses back against him, gently prompting. Severus slides his hand from her waist to where her robe parts at the side, the material bunched until he’s able to slip his fingers underneath it. He’s surprised to find her bare, his hand coming into contact with hot skin and a smattering of pubic hair.

He looks at her in the mirror, an eyebrow arched. “Expectant, were you?” he murmurs. His breath hits the back of her neck and makes her shiver, her body arching into his when he dips a finger between her folds and presses lightly against her clit. “Perhaps _hopeful_?”

He rubs slow circles and slides his fingers further down, pleased to find her wet and wanting.

“I knew you were coming,” she admits. She rocks lightly against his hand: seeking more. “I thought…”

She trails. In the mirror, Severus sees her lick at her bottom lip. Her pale face is flushed pink with desire, with what he likes to think is humiliation. His cock twitches where it strains against his pants.

“Thought what?” he prompts, if only to make her squirm. “That I might have time for you?” He presses his hips to the curve of her arse. Knows that Narcissa can feel him. “That you might get a proper fuck?”

He slips two fingers inside of her cunt and feels her clench around him. Her mouth is clamped shut, eyes squeezed tight as she tries to repress her reactions. She knows, just as he does, that they’re both in for Hell if they’re found out.

“Have you been _lonely,_ Narcissa?” Severus murmurs, lips against her neck. It’s not quite a question. He knows the answer: can read it in her desperation. Lucius probably hasn’t touched her since the Dark Lord’s return.

Narcissa trembles lightly in his arms. “ _Please,”_ she says, almost begging.

Severus doesn’t have to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

>  _full force dispossess / come and quiet this aggression_ — **obsessions,** can’t find ollie feat. adilynn.
> 
> catch me at [tumblr](http://sistersblack.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
